


Conquered

by IndiBea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kissing, Lust, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Power Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiBea/pseuds/IndiBea
Summary: It was dark. The music like a heartbeat, a rhythm impossible to ignore.I watched as he leaned down and murmured in her ear 'Put your hands behind your back' her eyes widened, pupils dilating, immediately she responded wrists crossing over her lower back.





	Conquered

It was dark. The music like a heartbeat, a rhythm impossible to ignore. She was dancing with me, well not exactly with me, she does almost everything alone. But we danced across from each other, exchanging smiles whenever our eyes met or bodies collided due to the crowd on the floor.

He came up behind her and met my eyes over the crown of her head, with a swift jerk he implied his desire for me to leave. 

Leaning down he murmured in her ear 'Put your hands behind your back' her eyes widened, pupils dilating, immediately she responded wrists crossing over her lower back, which pushed her chest out towards me distractingly. I tried to think clearly - Knowing what I did of her she'd never follow an order without reason. So she knew this stranger, just from his voice and she was happy to follow his command without question.

Once again he met my eye and dismissed me with a sharp smile, she too quirked her lips and winked to let me know all was well. I stepped back, blended into the crowd, I should have gone to find the rest of the group or to the bar for a drink to numb my disappointment. I knew she was safe, wanted to be left alone, I should have gone. But I needed to find out why she'd obeyed with such quick ease, an action so unlike her character...

I kept just close enough to hear, to see. Neither noticed, they were now standing slightly apart just staring.

Hands behind her, lips slightly parted, eyes wide - focused only him, she made such a picture. It reminded me of a quote I had once heard. “She didn't look nice. She looked like Art and Art wasn't suppose to look nice, it was suppose to make you feel something” and hell did she make me feel all sorts of things.

I had been lusting after her for some time, her biting wit, easy laugh, bizarre conversation and mane of chestnut curls all contributing to my haze of desire.  
She was looking at the stranger with such heat I felt my knees weaken and wondered how he remained so composed. “Close your eyes and don't move” he commanded in a tone that expected instant obedience.  
Sure enough her lashes fluttered as they came to rest on cheeks now flushed by more than dancing.

He circled her slowly, creating a little space around them, or maybe just maintaining the pretence they were still dancing and not caught up in some sort of scorchingly hot power-play.  
Coming to rest behind her, he issued his next order in a low voice “Tell me what you want”.

I watched her shiver and realised that he still hadn't touched her, not even an accidental brush, despite the people pressing in from all sides. But he was very deliberately leaning down slightly, so his breath would ghost over her exposed neck.

“I want you” her reply was simple but so achingly honest my breath caught and I had to fight to hear her when her voice lowered to continue.  
“I want you breath, you voice, your pulse, your lips and most of all, your fingerprints... everywhere.” her tone rose a little higher a little faster with each statement. My own desire ranked up a few more notches, so did my conscience. I shouldn't be hearing this, shouldn't be watching the way her chest was rising and falling more rapidly with every breath, shouldn't feel my trousers tightening as I experienced this fierce, proud women practically beg. But there was no chance of me walking now, I knew it. Besides they were in a sea of people on this dance floor, anyone could hear them, granted no one else seemed to be paying quite the same level of attention I was. But I didn't think it could be a gross breach of privacy what with hundreds of pairs of eyes and ears so close.

My attention snapped back to them as the tall man walked back around to face her. “Mmmm” he replied softly, “Anything else?”

“Yes” she breathed and he was close enough to have smelt the spearmints she loves to suck on. Yet still he hasn't touched her and I marvelled at his restraint.

Her voice is low now, needy, demanding “I want my fingers tight in your hair, your stubble scratching my skin, your tongue teasing my lips and your body against every line of mine.” 

“Fuck” I exhaled quietly, I always knew she was a sexual creature, open and honest about her desires. She used to say that although she flirts with everyone, she makes it clear when she wants someone. It wasn't that I didn't believe her, but hearing her like this, made all her friendly flirting seem just that, friendly. How had this Man not taken her here on the dance floor, or hoisted her over his shoulder and run for a taxi. 

Although looking at him, something I had been avoiding till now, I could see him start to crack.  
His eyes were dark and his shoulders and legs tense as if he were about to run, fight or in this case maybe fuck. Yet when he spoke all command had leached from his voice, leaving it sweet and smooth. “I want you to kiss me” He stared so intently at her face as she rose onto her toes, eyes still firmly closed, lips glistening as her tongue flicked swiftly across them in anticipation. 

He met her half way, one hand firmly grasping the wrists still resting just above the curve of her ass and the other knotting in her long curls. She moaned sweet and low, in response he tugged her tightly to him and used the fist in her hair to arch her spine, ensuring her mouth stayed firmly on his. 

I had never seen a kiss like it, despite the almost rough way he held her and the frantic way she pressed against him, their kiss was slow, deep and almost achingly sensual. 

One wine soaked evening many weeks before she had confessed to me that she liked submitting sexually. I couldn’t comprehend this, I couldn't see her just laying there passively waiting for anyone to dictate her pleasure. It didn't fit with her fire, her independence or selfish nature. 

Finally putting a little space between them he released her hands and gently pulled her arms up and around his neck. “Well done” he praised sincerely. “I thought you were going to crack at one point” She smiled at him with a such a relaxed glow before leaning in to bite his neck and responding “...and let you win? Never.”

Seeing the end of their game. I finally understood. For her it's not just about submission, it's about control, a test, she pushes and is contained, she challenges and is countered, it's someone to rein in her wild passion, slow her, make her savour it.  
I was right she doesn’t like to passively submit - She is willingly Conquered.  
For a time at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fic, first writing anything fictional really. It wasn't intended to be Hermione and Snape, but I wasn't sure how to categorise it and I thought it might suit them.
> 
> Any comments welcome. I like honesty.


End file.
